


don't know what to do

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, High School, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealous Patrick Hockstetter, Love Triangles, M/M, Mention of sex, Patrick is less creepy but definitely obsessed with Richie, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: a party, kisses and jealousy.what else can go wrong?or:Patrick is in love and he is too outright about what he likes.And he is in between a love triangle.He never saw that coming.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	don't know what to do

“ _I like him_ ” thought Patrick while kissing Richie, at a home party, Greta Keene’s party. She invited them out of pity and not giving them attention.

He sighed between kisses. He caressed the skinny body of Richie, thinking of how great sex would be with him. He cried overjoyed. 

But when Richie said: “We can’t”

Patrick replied stubbornly: “But _I_ like you”

Richie shocked said: “It can’t be, I like someone else”

“And why right now you are kissing me?” a smirk with tears appeared on Patrick’s face.

“Because this party is boring Patrick” he made a quick pause and then said: “I have to go now”

“Please don’t” said Patrick closing his eyes and bringing near their foreheads.

And then he poured his feelings on him with a senseless kiss, the only human he sees as human, like him and nobody else could take away this strange feeling in his heart.

“ **RICHIE?? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE??** ” an angry voice is shouting right behind the kitchen door, where they are.

It is Eddie.

And Eddie is mad.

Patrick can feel his jealousy, so he said: “What Kaspbrak? Didn’t you ever see two people kissing?”

“Well, yes” said Eddie closing a bit his eyes. “But you are coercing him to kiss”

“Why jumping on conclusions?” said Patrick now facing him.

“Because _you_ are a _psycho_ ”.

“And what else?”

Eddie is now looking at Richie: “We need to talk, _Richard_ ”

“Oh, Eddie _my love_ , being this rancid will get you nowhere”. And then Richie laughed. Patrick was shocked and not a bit amused about Eddie’s pet name. He saw both

Eddie and Richie going out of the kitchen, Richie’s arm wrapped on Eddie’s shoulders. 

And then Patrick realized he is in between a love triangle.

His love might be unrequired, but he wants to kiss again Richie’s lips.

That’s all he wants.

And maybe get rid of Eddie, somehow.


End file.
